


We can live together

by FlyorDrown



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Airplane Crashes, Desert, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyorDrown/pseuds/FlyorDrown





	We can live together

Dans le désert, c'est là que je vis et c'est là aussi que je vais mourir, sans aucun doute. Ma vie est perdue d'avance depuis que je me suis enfui de la ville. Cet endroit où ma famille m'oppressait, où je n'étais pas chez moi.  
Je suis parti hier soir, avec trois grosses bouteilles d'eau fourrées dans un sac avec une grande quantité de nourriture, un peu d'argent qui serait probablement inutile et trois couvertures chaudes. Sachant que par ici, les nuits sont tout le contraire des journées, il ne faudrait pas que je meurs congelé la nuit prochaine.

Les portes de la ville passées, le sable entrant de partout dans mes sandales, j'observais les étoiles dans le ciel sans pour autant m'arrêter de marcher. Je partis dans une direction au hasard, de toute façon, je n'ai pas envie de simplement changer de ville pour qu'on me retrouve en une semaine. Je voudrais m'éloigner, explorer et découvrir de nouvelles choses. Ou je mourrai, ou je reviendrai avec quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose qui plaira à ma famille, qui me rendra intéressant à leurs yeux.

•○•

L'inconscience et la vue du sable doré se mélangeais dans ma tête. Les quelques fois où je pouvais être éveillé plus de cinq minutes, je devais rester allongé à observer les dunes qui m'entouraient. J'ai la gorge et toute la bouche sèche depuis près d'une journée. Pendant que le soleil est levé, je brûle et lorsque la nuit s'installe, je gèle.

◘

Le soleil commençait à pointer le bout de son nez, teintant le sable de rouge et de orange brillants. Ma vision était affaiblie par ses rayons matinaux qui me fonçaient droit dans les yeux. Plusieurs ampoules s'étaient formées sur mes talons et sous mes pieds, mais je continuai quand même de marcher. La marche devenaient de plus en plus difficile, mais je ne pouvais pas faiblir maintenant, pas avant d'avoir passé au moins trois jours dans ce désert.

C'était ennuyant de marcher sans arrêt, ça vous vidait de toute votre énergie et tu ne pouvais même plus penser normalement après. Sincèrement, je commençais à regretter mon audace d'être parti seul là où personne ne va. J'avais l'impression de me vider de toute l'eau que je buvais dès que je l'ingurgitais, c'est juste insupportable.

•○•

Mon état ne fait que se détériorer. Je ne suis qu'un corps immobile, perdu au milieu de nulle part. Je meurs et ça m'est bien égal. Je suis un cas désespéré, une personne qui ne mérite pas de vivre. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je me suicidais, c'est juste que je suis perdu et que je n'ai pas envie de combattre...

◘

Alors que le soleil tapait de son plus fort, j'aperçu une masse fumante plus loin. N'ayant aucun autre endroit où aller, je me dirigeai dans cette direction. Avec une certaine surprise, je découvris un petit avion à cinq places qui s'était écrasé, probablement depuis une ou deux journées. Dans tous les cas, c'était avant que je n'ais décidé de partir de chez moi.

Pour m'occuper, je partis à la recherche des voyageurs qui pourraient être encore en vie. Je commençai par faire le tour du véhicule calciné. Deux personne avaient l'air d'avoir brûlées avec l'avion et une autre gisait à quelques pas de là. Plus je m'approchais et plus je me rendais compte que le corps était immobile, sans vie. Ce devait être une fille vu ses cheveux longs à moitié calcinés. À côté d'elle se trouvait quatre passeports, probablement ceux des passagers. Le sien et ceux d'une fille et de deux garçons qui m'étaient inconnus composaient la pile. Je me demandais bien où pouvait être le dernier passager.

Je contournai au moins deux autres fois l'avion avant de trouver une trace de sang qui s'étendait sur au moins cinq mètres. Quelqu'un avait du réussir à s'échapper avant que le feu - ou l'explosion - ne dévaste le véhicule. Alors que le soleil amorçait sa lente descente, je me mis à suivre la longue trace sèche.

Elle me mena au bas d'une dune sur laquelle je trouvai une montre qui brillait au soleil. J'ouvris les yeux en grand lorsque je me rendis compte de l'heure. La nuit commençait à tomber et il était à peine dix-neuf heures. J'entendis alors mon ventre gargouiller et me rendis compte que la faim me rongeait le ventre. Je m'assis là où j'avais trouvé le bijou doré et je sortis de mon sac un bout de pain rassit et une bouteille d'eau.

•○•

Encore une fois, mes yeux s'ouvrirent, mais la seule chose que je pus ressentir, ce fut une brûlure au fond de mon estomac qui me donna un énorme mal de tête. Impossible pour moi de penser à quoi que ce soit. Et pour une énième fois, mes yeux se refermèrent seuls...

◘

Avant de m'abandonner à la fatigue, je me redressai et continuai à marcher pendant une vingtaine de minutes qui ressemblèrent plutôt à une dizaine d'heures. Alors que j'allais me laisser tomber sur le sol d'épuisement, une silhouette couchée sur le sol m'interpella. Peut-être que c'était un des passager qui s'était échappé de l'accident d'avion! Pour en avoir le coeur net, je me remis en marche avec difficulté afin de me rendre aux côtés de la personne.

C'était un garçon qui avait l'air jeune, couché sur le ventre et ses cheveux noirs corbeaux tombant sur son front. Il n'était pas mort puisque son corps tressautait à cause de quelques tremblements. Je m'agenouillai à côté de lui et le tournai sur le dos pour voir son visage. Il était sal et ses lèvres étaient toutes gercées.

•○•

Je sentais que quelqu'un me touchait, mais je n'avais plus la force d'ouvrir les yeux. J'avais faim, j'avais soif, j'avais mal et la vie m'échappait.

◘

Après l'avoir placé entre mes bras, je pris une de mes bouteilles et humidifiai ses lèvres. Il les remua un peu, mais garda la bouche et les yeux fermés. Je recommençai quelques fois jusqu'à ce que sa respiration ait repris un rythme normal et qu'il ait commencé à papillonner des paupières, laissant apparaitre ses yeux bruns foncés. Je continuai à le faire boire et il finit pas ouvrir la bouche tout en refermant ses yeux pour profiter.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, la bouteille était complètement vide et j'eus à peine le temps d'installer le jeune homme par terre et de nous recouvrir des trois couvertures que je m'endormis sans même m'en rendre compte.

•○•

Le soleil levant me tapait le visage et la première chose que je remarquai, ce fut que je n'avais plus soif. Mes lèvres étaient redevenues aussi douces qu'avant mon voyage et je ne ressentais pas les gelures des deux derniers jours. Comparé à hier, j'avais l'impression d'être au paradis. Peut-être que je suis mort?

Plusieurs minutes de réflexion plus tard, j'ouvris les yeux et les refermai immédiatement avant de les rouvrir en les plissant. Le ciel était d'un bleu pâle éclatant, zébré de rose et de mauve tout aussi pâles. Le soleil formait une grosse boule orange au dessus des centaines de dunes nous entourant. 

Je me tournai ensuite vers la gauche où je trouvai un garçon aux cheveux châtains, les yeux fermés. Il était plongé dans un sommeil calme, le laissant immobile. J'observai son petit visage bronzé entouré de cheveux ébouriffés. Un peu plus tard, il commença à s'agiter et il finit par ouvrir ses yeux bleus. Il m'observa à son tour et finit par sourire malgré son expression endormie. Je lui souris à mon tour et j'essayai de me redresser, sans succès. Mon corps n'avais plus de force après avoir passé plusieurs jours couché au même endroit.

L'autre garçon se leva tranquillement après ma tentative et m'aida ensuite à m'assoir le dos droit. J'essayai de le remercier mais seul un grognement rauque sorti de ma bouche.

« - N'essaie pas de parler tout de suite, il faut que ta gorge soit plus humide avant. » Me dit le garçon. « Moi, je m'appelle Louis. » Dit-il avec un beau sourire. « Tu peux écrire ton nom dans le sable si tu veux. »

Avec son aide, je me penchai un peu vers l'avant et traçai de mes doigts tremblants « Zayn » Il me releva ensuite avant de lire mon prénom tracé dans le sol du désert.

« - Zayn. J'aime beaucoup et on ne peut pas dire que ça ne te va pas bien! »

J'essayai de le remercier, mais encore une fois, seul un grognement sorti de ma bouche. Déjà, je commençais à avoir soif et la faim refaisait surface. Pour le lui montrer, je me penchai de nouveau vers l'avant afin d'écrire sur le sol.

◘

En le voyant tomber, je l'attrapai rapidement par les deux épaules afin de le redresser, mais dès que je le lâchai, il s'inclina de nouveau. Je le reteins encore, mais sans le relever complètement. Il traça alors « Faim - Soif » sur le sol. Après avoir déchiffré son écriture peu assurée et l'avoir assis comme il faut, j'attrapai mon sac, y rangeai les trois couvertures et en sortis une nouvelle bouteille d'eau accompagnée de petites friandises.

La bouteille était déjà à moitié vide et si on n'en trouvait pas, on allait mourir tous les deux à dessécher dans ce désert brun. Je refoulai mes pensées noires et tendis la bouteille à Zayn qui ne pris que trois gorgées avant de me la rendre. Je lui donnai ensuite, morceau par morceau, les bonbons tout en en prenant moi aussi. Je pris aussi quelques gorgées d'eau avant de ranger la bouteille dans mon sac.

« - Il va falloir se lever, on ne peut pas rester ici, on n'a pas assez d'eau. » Annonçais-je.

Zayn me fit un signe positif alors je m'assurai que toutes mes choses étaient bien rangées et que la montre trouvée plus tôt était bien attachée à mon poignet. Je m'abaissai ensuite à ses côtés et l'aidai à se redresser en passant son bras gauche sur mes épaules.

•○•

Alors que Louis m'aidait à me lever, une douleur sourde fusa dans le bas de mon dos jusque dans mon cou. Il faut dire qu'avant l'accident, je n'arrêtais pas de bouger et ces derniers jours, je suis resté allongé.

Nous marchâmes lentement, et puis, on ne pouvait pas vraiment aller plus vite à cause de moi. La douleur de tout à l'heure ne voulait pas partir. Après quelques heures de marche, je ne pus plus me retenir et je laissai sortir de ma bouche un grognement plaintif. Louis s'arrêta immédiatement et m'assis sur le sol avec douceur avant de se laisser tomber à mes côtés. J'avais l'impression qu'il était complètement vidé de toute son énergie et de la sueur ruisselait sur son front, ses joues, son nez et son menton. Il avait presque l'air brillant sous ce soleil de plomb. Je devais être à peu près dans le même état en fait.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as? » Me demanda-t-il calmement. 

Je massai mon dos et il sembla comprendre puisqu'il sorti de son sac deux comprimés qu'il me tendi avec la gourde. Je les pris et les avalai tout en buvant deux gorgées de l'eau tiède. Il reprit ensuite la bouteille pour la vider dans sa bouche et c'est sans eau que nous reprîmes notre route, moi appuyé sur lui.

Nous marchâmes toute la journée, sans arrêt, mais avec un rythme lent. Lorsque le soleil commença à descendre derrière nous, Louis s'arrêta et on s'assit de nouveau au sol. L'air commençait déjà à se rafraichir et la chair de poule me gagna doucement. Je me laissai tomber vers l'arrière avant de me replier sur moi-même pour former un petit cocon. Louis déposa une couverture de laine sur moi et se coucha à son tour sous une couverture, près de moi.

En plein milieu de la nuit, je me réveillai, la tête levée vers le ciel. La lune était pleine et sa lumière était éclatante dans ce paysage uniquement composé de noirceur. Je me tournai ensuite sur le côté afin de contempler le doux visage endormi de Louis. Ce garçon simple aux vêtements sales qui empestaient. Pourtant, ce fait ne me dérangeait en aucun cas car je devais être pareil.

Comme mon corps en entier grelottait et que la couverture qui me recouvrait ne suffisait plus, je me redressai sans bruit, attrapai la dernière couverte dans le sac pour la glisser sur mon corps et celui de mon compagnon par la même occasion. Je me collai ensuite contre son dos brûlant où je m'endormis tranquillement.

◘

Alors que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et que la chaleur du désert avait remplacée depuis longtemps la température glacée de la nuit, je me fis réveiller par quelqu'un blotti entre mes bras qui n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler dans tous les sens. J'ouvris les yeux un par un sans me presser pour voir Zayn qui marmonnait dans son sommeil. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et son expression était presque alarmante. Alors que je m'apprêtait à me redresser, il agrippa mon chandail désormais brun de poussière et commença à pleurer entre mes bras. Je ne réfléchis pas et le serrai tendrement contre moi tout en chuchotant quelques paroles rassurantes au creux de son oreille. Il finit par se calmer mais ne me lâcha pas pour autant, je ne desserrai donc pas mon étreinte sur lui.

Après un certain moment, je l'entendis renifler et il se décolla lentement de moi. Je le laissai faire avant de lui donner un léger bisous sur la joue. Il me regarda avec incompréhension et je lui répondis d'un sourire réconfortant. Il me sourit finalement à son tour avant de s'assoir en indien et de commencer à plier les couvertures. Je me levai alors et sortis quelques petites choses pour le déjeuner. Nous mangeâmes un peu avant de reprendre la route, la gorge déjà sèche.

Plusieurs heures passèrent sans qu'aucun de nous deux ne prononcent un son, en excluant nos respiration sifflantes. À trois ou quatre reprises, je cru voir une ville ou quelque chose de semblable, mais cette fois-ci, je vis un palmier aux feuilles vertes au loin. Probablement encore un mirage en fait. Pourtant, plus on marchait et plus la vision semblait réelle.

« - Tu penses qu'il y a de l'eau là-bas? » Demanda difficilement Zayn tout en pointant le palmier.

Sa voix était grave et rêche à cause du manque d'eau, mais elle était belle.

« - Probablement, puisque rien ne peut survivre sans eau. » Dis-je avec un petit sourire.  
« - Sauf les cactus. » ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de lui faire un dernier sourire avant de regarder de nouveau vers l'avant. Quelques minutes nous suffirent pour arriver au pied du palmier. La surprise s'afficha sur nos visages lorsqu'on comprit que ce n'était pas un vrai arbre mais bien un dessin fait en carton. Au centre du gros tronc était écrit avec une flèche dirigée vars la droite: "Ranch du Maniaque"

En regardant autour de nous, principalement vers l'endroit indiqué, ni Zayn ni moi ne vîmes un quelconque bâtiment. Le désespoir commençait doucement à pointer le bout de son nez.

•○•

Après la découverte du palmier en carton, on s'était remis en marche malgré nos jambes qui protestaient sous la douleur. On devait absolument trouver de l'eau si on ne voulait pas tomber dans les pommes tous les deux. Pour moi, c'était impensable.

Plus on avançait et plus le soleil tombait vers le sol. Alors que la fraicheur devenait de plus en plus glacée, une bâtisse apparue devant nous, à plusieurs mètres de là où on était. Je pressai donc Louis afin d'y arriver le plus rapidement possible. La perspective d'un endroit douillet et chaud pour passer la nuit me faisait avancer plus vite malgré la douleur encore présente dans tous mes membres.

On arriva en face de la porte après que la lune se soit déplacée haut dans le ciel et que l'air gelé mélangé à la noirceur environnante aient commencé à nous faire frissonner. Je laissai Louis frapper et sonner mais personne ne vint ouvrir. Louis tourna alors la poignée en bois de la cabane carrée et ouvrit lentement la porte qui grinça légèrement. L'intérieur était sombre, remplit de poussière et puait le renfermé. La cabane devait être abandonnée, sinon, pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait vivre ici?

Louis fut le premier à pénétrer dans la pièce principale. Elle ressemblait à une cuisine où on aurait voulu intégrer le salon à cause d'un manque d'espace. On entrait par le côté gauche du mur et dès qu'on tournait la tête vers la droite, on trouvait un frigidaire probablement chaud maintenant. Un four à micro-ondes était posé sur un petit comptoir collé au frigo et un peu plus loin, sur une petite table, avait été déposé une vieille télévision qui ne devait même plus fonctionner. À seulement quelques pas en face du téléviseur était placé un fauteuil deux places où Louis et moi allâmes s'écrouler. Derrière le divan qui n'était pas collé au mur, était placé une porte menant à une petite salle de bain miteuse. Pratiquement tout était brun à cause de la saleté.

En face de la porte d'entrée, il y avait une porte donnant sur une chambre contenant un lit double démuni de draps, un petit placard vide et un bureau de travail où avait été déposé la photo de deux jeunes garçons se tenant par la main accompagnés d'une dame, probablement leur mère. Deux rideaux étaient accrochés devant une petite fenêtre pleine de crasse et le sol était fait de tapis maintenant brun.

◘

J'aidai Zayn à marcher jusqu'au grand lit où il se laissa tomber sur le matelas dur. J'allai chercher les couvertes dans mon sac pour ensuite en déposer deux sur lui, gardant la dernière pour moi.

« - Louis, reste dormir avec moi. » Supplia Zayn, les yeux brillants.  
« - Je reviens dans quelques minutes. » Le rassurais-je avec un sourire.

Il me fit un faible sourire avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir rapidement. Je le laissai là et retournai dans la cuisine pour finir de visiter l'endroit. Je commençai par ouvrir le frigidaire qui, à ma grande surprise, était frais et contenait plein de nourriture et plusieurs bouteilles d'eau. J'en pris une et vidai la moitié d'un coup avant de la replacer.

Une vague de fatigue me traversa et je dus me retenir au petit comptoir pour ne pas m'effondrer. L'étourdissement passé, je retournai dans la petite chambre pour me coucher à côté de Zayn qui dormait déjà profondément. Je m'endormis rapidement, rejoignant à mon tour les bras de Morphée.

◘§◘

En plein milieu de la nuit, deux jeunes hommes entrèrent à leur tour dans la petite maison. Ils portaient chacun une tuque, une grosse veste et un foulard. Ils ouvrirent les lumières et déposèrent leurs vêtements sur un crochet derrière la porte. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers leur chambre où ils trouvèrent Zayn et Louis blottient l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

Ils se lancèrent un petit regard avant de retourner dans le salon où ils sortirent un petit matelas de sous le canapé. Le plus grand des deux retourna dans la chambre pour prendre quelques draps et deux oreillers qu'il amena dans le salon. Les deux garçon s'allongèrent et s'endormirent rapidement.

•○•

Je fus réveillé le lendemain matin par les chauds rayons du soleil qui traversaient la fenêtre aux rideaux ouverts. J'étais couché dans les bras de Louis, ma tête sur son torse et il me regardait en souriant comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde. Je lui souris tout de même, replaçant correctement ma tête sur lui pour refermer tranquillement mes yeux.

Il caressa doucement du bout des doigts mes cheveux et susurra quelques douces paroles dans mes oreilles. J'étais bien là, au chaud, collé contre quelqu'un qui se souciait réellement de moi. Mais comme les bons moments ont toujours une fin trop rapide, un bruit provenant du salon me fit sauter hors du lit. Deux de nos couvertures étaient à présent étendues au sol alors que la dernière pendait sur le bord du lit, cachant à moitié Louis.

Les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux mi-clos et la tête encore dans les vapes, j'ouvris doucement la porte de la chambre, plus par peur que par fatigue. Je trouvai deux garçons bien réveillés, affairés à préparer un gros déjeuner. Lorsque l'un des deux m'aperçut, il lança un petit «bonjour!» auquel je répondis par un froncement de sourcils.

« - Je m'appelle Niall. » continua-t-il, « Et toi? »  
« - Euh... Moi c'est Zayn. » Dis-je la voix tremblante.  
« - On vous a vus, moi et Harry, hier soir en rentrant de voyage et on n'a pas voulu vous déranger, vous étiez si mignons toi et ton copain!  
\- Oh! On ne sort pas ensemble, il m'a trouvé dans le désert il y a quelques jours je crois et sans lui, je serais mort, vous voyez. Mais en fait, on connait à peine le prénom de l'autre, et puis, je ne suis pas gay. »

Niall ne répondit rien, préférant retourner à sa tâche.

« - Il n'aime pas lorsque quelqu'un nie l'évidence. » Dit alors le plus grand.  
« - Mais je ne nie pas, je dis la vérité! » M'exclamais-je.

Il marmonna quelques paroles sans m'adresser un seul regard. Louis sortit alors de la chambre, un air interrogateur affiché sur le visage. Il ne semblait pas trop comprendre la situation, tout comme moi.

« - Au fait, reprit Harry, ici c'est chez nous alors, si jamais vous connaissez quelqu'un qui pourrait venir vous chercher, ce serait bien. Il faut dire que c'est assez petit ici...  
\- Ne comptez pas sur moi pour appeler qui que ce soit. » Répondit précipitamment Louis.  
« - Laisse-les se réveiller un peu! » Rabroua Niall. « Ils sont perdus dans le désert depuis on-ne-sait-combien de jour et tu veux les chasser comme ça?  
\- Ils ne sont pas perdu, ils sont chez nous Niall!  
\- Peut-être, mais à ce que je sache, notre maison est au milieu de nulle part.  
\- Oh, hey! On est là vous savez? » Lança Louis.  
« - Désolé, on s'emporte un peu trop souvent. » Répondit Niall.

Il nous indiqua du doigt le divan où on put s'assoir et nous servit quelques minutes plus tard des oeufs, du bacon et des toasts cuient sur un barbecue de camping, accompagné d'un grand verre de jus de pomme. On discuta tous les quatre pendant le repas et alors qu'ils lavaient la vaisselle tous les deux, je profitai du temps de libre pour appeler mon père qui devait être mort d'inquiétude.

◘

Avant d'aller m'enfermer dans la salle de bain, je demandai à Niall, le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus s'il pouvait me prêter des vêtements propres. Il me donna une chemise blanche à motifs d'oiseaux, un jeans descendant jusque sur les genoux et un boxer noir que je déposai sur la toilette alors que je me déshabillais. J'entrai ensuite dans la douche à l'allure sale et je fis couler l'eau tiède sur tout mon corps. Je me sentis revivre, j'avais l'impression d'être tout neuf. Mes pensées se tournèrent finalement vers Zayn. Un garçon charmant, adorable et bien bâtit. Il avait eu de la chance que je le trouve et j'en avais eu tout autant de tomber sur lui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me serrait arrivé s'il avait fallu que je reste seul ces derniers jours.

Son visage plutôt ovale, ses deux yeux bruns toujours brillants aux cils définitivement plus long que ceux de la majorité des filles, son nez droit parfait, sa bouche rosée un peu pulpeuse et ses deux oreilles où pendaient deux boucles d'oreille dorées. En plus de sa peau tannée, sa petite barbe d'une semaine et ses cheveux noirs courts me revenaient en tête. Il était beau et absolument personne ne pouvait dire le contraire. En plus de son caractère doux mais réservé, il était juste le gars parfait pour toutes les filles.

Repoussant ces pensées au fin fond de mon esprit, j'arrêtai l'eau et sortis pour m'essuyer avec une serviette accrochée au dos de la porte. J'enfilai ensuite les vêtements empruntés un peu trop grands et je retournai dans le petit salon où discutaient Niall et Harry. J'entendis la vois grave de Zayn provenant de la chambre et je me décidai à aller le rejoindre après avoir adressé un bref sourire à nos hôtes.

Dès que j'ouvris la porte, Zayn se retourna brusquement pour me dévisage avant de se radoucir et de poser un index devant sa bouche pour me signifier de ne pas parler. Je lui souris sincèrement et allai m'assoir nonchalamment sur le bord du lit. Alors qu'il discutait sérieusement avec son interlocuteur, je me tournai les pouces en repensant à ma famille.

Malgré qu'on ne se soit jamais entendu comme une vrai famille, je m'ennuyait d'eux. Je me demande si je leurs manque. Je me rendis compte qu'en fait, ils n'étaient pas si méchants, c'était moi qui empirait toujours tout. Mes parents voulaient juste que j'apprennes de leur erreurs et mes soeurs avaient simplement besoin d'un peu d'espace. Et moi, je voyais uniquement mon propre nombril, je pensais que tout était de leur faute alors que c'était entièrement de la mienne.

« - Louis? Est-ce que tu sais ce qui est arrivé aux gens dans l'avion avec moi? » Me demanda soudain Zayn.  
« - Il y en a au moins trois qui sont morts si je me rappelle bien. » Dis-je peu sûr de moi.  
« - Bien, conclut-il. »

Il se détourna de nouveau pour s'isoler de moi. J'essayai de comprendre ce qu'il se passait entre Zayn et la personne au bout du fil mais j'étais un peu trop distrait par le visage sérieux de Zayn. Il finit par raccrocher et m'annonça la voix tremblante que son père nous avait envoyé une voiture. En l'attendant, on rangea les couvertures dans mon sac et Zayn alla prendre une douche après avoir emprunté à son tour des vêtements à Niall.

•○•

Dans la cabine de douche, je fis couler l'eau sur mon corps maigre et crasseux. Mes muscles me faisaient toujours souffrir et la faim, malgré le gros déjeuner, me tordais l'estomac. Je n'avais jamais eu l'habitude de manger si peu.

Je pris mon temps pour frotter tout mon corps, savonner plusieurs fois mes cheveux et ma peau en plus de me détendre. Avant de fermer l'eau, je pris quelques minutes pour m'assoir dans le fond et laisser couler mes larmes. Larmes de soulagement de ne pas être mort seul dans cet environnement aride et larmes de joie pour tout le reste.  
Je finis par sortir, m'essuyant et enfilant ensuite le caleçon blanc, le chandail blanc et les pantalons noir que Niall m'avait donné. Je sortis de la salle de bain après avoir relevé mes cheveux sur le dessus de ma tête avec du gel qui trainait sur le comptoir.

Lorsque Louis me vit, il me lança un sourire avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Harry. Niall me fit signe de le suivre dans la chambre, ce que je fis en fronçant les sourcils. Après avoir fermé la porte derrière moi, Niall tapota la place à côté de lui sur le lit où j'allai le rejoindre.

« - Tu ne peux pas laisser Louis de son côté, seul. » Commença-t-il.  
« - Et pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas?  
« - C'est simple, il t'as sauvé Zayn, et il t'aime. Je pense qu'il est un peu trop seul ces temps-ci, sinon, je ne vois pas pourquoi il serait allé se promener sans personne dans le désert.  
\- Je verrai. » Dis-je simplement.

Il m'observa longuement et finit par se lever tranquillement avant de sortir de la pièce, laissant la porte ouverte. Je le suivis lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un cogner à la porte. Niall ouvrit et salua poliment le chauffeur m'étant assigné depuis le début de ma carrière. Louis ramassa son sac, saluant les deux garçons après avoir demandé leur numéro de téléphone. Les adieux terminés, Louis me suivit jusqu'à la limousine noire qui nous attendait sur une route d'asphalte derrière la maison.

Louis fut d'abord surpris et ensuite heureux d'avoir droit à un tel luxe. Lorsque la portière fut fermée derrière nous, il me lança un million de questions auxquelles je répondis qu'on allait discuter de tout ça plus tard. Il sembla s'en contenter et après une dizaine de minutes, il s'assoupit, la tête pendant vers l'avant, le dos un peu courbé vers l'avant. Je souris intérieurement, attendri et je l'allongeai doucement sur la grande banquette de cuir. Je me couchai aussi sur l'autre siège et je m'endormis rapidement.

On me réveilla avec douceur quelques heures plus tard et je fus surpris de voir de l'herbe verte à l'extérieur. Je pris ensuite Louis, encore endormi, dans mes bras et le transportai jusqu'à l'intérieur du gigantesque palais royal. Le roi m'accueillit chaleureusement, comme à son habitude et commanda à l'un de ses serviteurs d'emporter Louis dans l'une des chambres à l'étage, mais je refusai, voulant le garder près de moi.

Le roi me conduisit donc personnellement jusqu'à une grande suite où je pus déposer Louis sur un énorme lit moelleux. Pour ne pas paraître impolis, je discutai encore plusieurs minutes en chuchotant avec le roi avant de lui demander s'il pouvait bien nous laisser seuls. Il parti sans protester et je verrouillai la porte derrière lui. J'allai ensuite jusqu'au lit où je plaçai Louis comme il faut, m'allongeant ensuite à ses côtés.

◘

Je me réveillai en sursaut dans un lit douillet, près de Zayn. Il grogna un peu avant de me tourner le dos. Je caressai un peu ses cheveux, attendri et je finis par me lever, allant me poster devant la fenêtre. L'extérieur étais noir, sombre et il n'y avait pas de lune. Un immense jardin entourant une jolie fontaine aux lumières bleues et vertes commençait au bas du mur et s'étendait sur près de soixante mètres. Le jardin était rempli de diverses sortes de fleurs et un petit ruisseau serpentait entre les rangées de plantes.

Quelqu'un vint me rejoindre et je reconnus l'odeur de Zayn. Il n'avait plus l'air du garçon triste, perdu, sal et sans vie. Il avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre, sa confiance en soi et il me sourit de toutes ses dents. Pris d'une pulsion, je me retournai pour le serrer dans mes bras. Il m'enlaça à son tour et je me laissai aller. Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues pour finir leur trajet sur le chandail de Zayn. Il déposa un doux baiser sur le dessus de ma tête et resserra son étreinte sur moi.

On resta ainsi un certain temps et je finis par me décoller. Quelques coups frappés sur la porte de la chambre me firent sursauter et j'allai m'assoir sur le lit alors que Zayn rigolait. Il se dirigea vers la porte pour l'ouvrir et découvrit derrière un grand homme aux cheveux blancs surmontés d'une couronne en or. Il était habillé richement de bleu foncé et de blanc. Il discuta un peu avec Zayn et celui-ci finit par me faire signe de la suivre.

Nous suivîmes l'homme jusque dans une salle à manger où étaient déjà installés une dame aux cheveux tout aussi blancs que ceux de notre guide. Elle portait aussi une couronne d'or décorée de deux émeraudes. Son habit était fait des même couleurs que son mari, mais d'un bleu plus doux. Un garçon et une fille âgés d'une vingtaine d'années étaient assis près de la dame et trois enfants en bas-âge, ayant tous le même visage. Zayn m'entraina près des jeunes adultes et on s'attabla à notre tour.

« - Je vous présente Louis, il m'a sauvé la vie. » Annonça Zayn.  
« - Contente de l'apprendre! » Répondit avec un sourire le monsieur.

Je demandai en chuchotant qui il étaient et Zayn me répondit qu'ils étaient le roi et la reine avec leur fils, sa femme et leur triplets. Il me sourit et déposa sa main gauche sur ma cuisse en la serrant un tout petit peu. Je lui souris à mon tour et déposai ma main sur la sienne.

«- Et moi je suis leur fils aussi. » Ajouta-t-il en chuchotant directement dans mon oreille.

Je le regardai, étonné. Lui? Un prince? Ça semblait presque impossible. Mais en y repensant, c'est vrai qu'il y avait une ressemblance entre lui et le roi.  
Il finit par retirer sa main et nous commençâmes à manger en silence le plat que quelques serviteurs nous avaient apportés.

« - Alors, Louis, je crois? » Commença le roi. « Nous devons te remercier de nous avoir ramené Zayn sain et sauf. Il nous a raconté que sans toi, il serait très probablement mort aujourd'hui. »

J'acquiesçai d'un geste de la tête et le laissai continuer.

« - Et donc, pour te remercier, nous t'offrons un cadeau. Tu le choisiras et fais bien attention, tu n'en as qu'un seul. Tu peux prendre tout le temps dont tu as besoin pour choisir, nous savons être patient.  
\- Ça peut être n'importe quoi, ou il y a des limites? » Questionnais-je.  
« - Tu peux choisir tout ce que tu souhaites, en autant que ce soit possible. Ça ne peut pas être quelque chose de magique par exemple, comme l'amour de quelqu'un... »

Je regardai Zayn qui jouait avec sa nourriture, gêné.

« - Heum, ça n'a aucun rapport avec le cadeau, mais est-ce que je peux rester ici un jour ou deux? » Demandais-je de nouveau.  
« - Cela va de soi! » S'exclama l'homme. « Tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu le voudras, tu seras à jamais le bienvenu ici! »

Je le remerciai et baissai la tête vers mon assiette pour la terminer. Tout le monde continua de discuter, sauf moi et Zayn. De mon côté, je pensais à ma famille. Elle me manquait même si je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. Ces journées passées à regarder la tété avec mes soeurs ou bien ces fois où l'on se chicanait pour tout et rien.

Les jours où j'avais de l'école et que mon ami me changeait les idées. Plus les cours de musique et de chant où je pouvais exprimer mes sentiments devant tout le monde sans qu'ils ne se doutent de mon histoire. La vie, à ce moment-là, n'était pas très rose, mais au moins, je savais d'avance ce qui se passerait le lendemain. Ici, je n'en avais aucune idée.

« - Au fait, Louis, j'ai appelé tes parents. Tu sais, ils étaient très inquiets. Ils te croyaient mort! »

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de garder la tête baissée. Je ne voulais pas penser à eux, ni croire qu'ils s'inquiétaient tant pour moi.

« - Tu devrais les appeler demain matin, je suis sûre qu'ils seront contents de pouvoir te parler après tout ce temps. » Ajouta la reine.

•○•

Après le souper, Louis et moi retournâmes dans notre chambre pour aller dormir. Le lendemain, je m'éveillai en premier et j'en profitai pour pouvoir observer Louis. Il avait l'air si bien lorsqu'il dormait, loin de tous ses soucis. Lorsqu'il se réveilla à son tour, on discuta un peu de sa famille et de la mienne avant de se lever pour aller déjeuner. Le repas nous fut servis dès que l'on fut assis et lorsqu'on eut fini, Louis me supplia pour aller se promener dans le jardin qu'il avait vu hier soir.

On alla donc dehors, sous le soleil déjà haut, caché derrière quelques nuages. On discuta de notre aventure dans le désert et on en conclut que c'était vraiment étrange au final. Mais on était bien heureux de s'être trouvé. On passa le reste de la promenade à marcher en silence, sa main dans la mienne.

On rentra aux alentours de midi et je l'obligeai à appeler ses parents, ce qu'il fit après vingt minutes de dispute. Après qu'il eut raccroché, il vint me rejoindre dans la grande bibliothèque que je lui avais montré, un grand sourire affiché sur son visage. Il vint se jeter dans mes bras, probablement heureux de sa conversation. Le reste de la journée passa rapidement, entre discussions animées, lecture silencieuse et repas en famille, on se retrouva de nouveau dans le lit de notre suite. Il m'expliqua alors toute la conversation qu'il avait eu avec sa mère avant de s'endormir entre mes bras, la tête sur mon torse.

On passa près de deux mois comme ça, à se rapprocher sans s'en rendre réellement compte. Notre premier baiser arriva la deuxième semaine. On se promenait encore dans le jardin, près de la fontaine, un endroit que Louis adorait. Je crois qu'on essayait d'imiter Harry et Niall en train de se chicaner, mais après que Louis est butté contre une pierre, il était tombé sur moi. On s'était observé et il avait fini par poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était maladroit, n'empêche que ça avait été magique.

Dans les deux semaines qui suivirent, on s'échangea quelques baisers par-ci, par-là et on finit par officialiser notre relation. Ma famille et la sienne étaient désormais au courant. On en avait aussi profité pour inviter Harry et Niall afin de fêter un peu. Niall se ventait de l'avoir su plusieurs semaines avant et Harry l'embrassait pour le faire taire. C'était bien amusant.

Notre première fois fut plus d'un mois plus tard. On revenait d'une autre soirée chez des amis à Harry et Niall et Louis m'avait chauffé toute la nuit. Arrivés au château, on n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Les trois jours qui suivirent, on les passa dans la chambre à s'embrasser et à s'embêter, ne sortant que pour souper.

Louis n'avait toujours pas fait part du cadeau qu'il souhaitait recevoir de la part de mon père. Ça faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'on était ensemble. J'avais eu bien assez de temps pour rencontrer sa famille au complet et il avait créé des liens avec la mienne. C'est le jour de nos un an ensemble, alors qu'on était en train de dîner avec nos deux familles réunies pour l'occasion, Louis annonça qu'il avait finalement choisi le cadeau auquel il avait droit. Mon père le fit continuer d'un geste de tête et il demanda, un grand sourire au visage, s'il avait le droit de m'épouser. Mon père s'était empressé d'accepter et j'avais ensuite sauter dans les bras de Louis pour l'embrasser.

Aujourd'hui, on est devant l'hôtel, en train de s'embrasser après avoir prononcé nos voeux.


End file.
